


Bloody Valentine

by UltimateFangirl125



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Creampie, Knifeplay, M/M, Trans Male Character, Virginity Loss, tell me if i need to tag anything else, they're 18 in this, trans mantis, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFangirl125/pseuds/UltimateFangirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli knew one could usually expect some blood when losing their virginity, but this was ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Valentine

The laughter was the first thing Eli heard, and it sent his head spinning. He knew that laugh; would know it anywhere. It was a mixture of both a childish giggle and the unnerving chuckle of some demented killer.  
“Good morning, Ellie!” he heard the familiar, deceivingly innocent voice chirp. Eli squirmed where he was sitting and realized that he’d been tied to a chair. Oh damn, it had been forever since he’d seen Mantis. This was not a good way to reunite at all.  
“Mantis,” he rasped, throat dry and mouth and chin caked with dried blood. His nose must’ve gotten hit and bled when Mantis knocked him out. “It’s been awhile.”  
“It has!” the other boy tutted, floating in front of Eli so the blonde could see him. “I cut my hair. Like it?” he asked, removing his mask and flashing a smile at his old friend. Indeed, Mantis’ fiery hair had been cut. It was sheared close on the back and sides, but there was still a decent amount on top. It was styled in such a way that he looked very boyish, but could still be taken seriously.  
“Very nice,” Eli muttered, “but why am I here?”  
“Oh, Ellie! You’re so silly! I missed that about you… You’re here to play, of course! Don’t you remember how we used to play together?”  
“Well, we’re 18 now. I’d say we’re a bit old to play.” Eli sighed exasperatedly. He just didn’t get why Mantis felt the need to be so annoyingly vague all the time. It was just tiring. He watched as Mantis’ smile faltered, and his eyes seemed to flash with some unnamable rage. Eli’s own eyes widened, and he suddenly felt intense pain ricochet through his body.  
“You know what I mean, Eli.” Mantis said darkly, face void of emotion. “And if you think I’m annoying, then I’ll just find someone else to play with. Now, are we in agreement?” He said, pain receding from Eli’s body and the smile returning to Mantis’ face. Eli nodded in fear, gasping for breath.  
“Y-yes… But I still don’t understand what you mean…” Eli coughed.  
“Alright then. I’ll show you!” Mantis said cheerily, and Eli heard the noise of something being lifted off a table. He looked over to see a sharp knife hovering in the air. Fear seemed to pierce his heart like a needle, and his body broke out into a cold sweat. “Oh, don’t be afraid! This’ll be fun! We used to do this to other people all the time, remember? Well, I thought it would be fun to do it to you as a surprise! I know you like blood, so I figured it’d be fun to see your own!” Mantis giggled, “Now hold still. I’m gonna make a cut.” He said, moving the knife over to Eli’s abdomen and causing the other boy to shake in fear. Suddenly, Eli felt the blade slice into his skin and glide easily down his belly in a diagonal slash. It was a calculated cut; not deep enough to really cause any lasting damage, but deep enough to draw a fair amount of blood and have Eli crying out in pain. Once Eli had screamed all he could, he was left with a dull, throbbing ache and the feeling of blood oozing and gushing out of the wound.  
“Oooh… There’s so much of it!” Mantis exclaimed, setting the knife back on the table with his mind as he admired the injury. “It looks like a red Popsicle melted… I wonder if it tastes like a Popsicle too…” the boy murmured, leaning forward. Eli squirmed, but froze when he felt Mantis’ warm tongue lapping up the blood gushing forth from the cut. “Mmmm…” he purred after some time, “it’s not like a Popsicle, but it tastes good… Eli, you should have a taste!” Mantis exclaimed, sitting up. Blood covered his lips and chin, and stained his mouth as he sat up and pressed his lips to Eli’s in an eager kiss.  
The blonde could taste the tangy, metallic flavor of his own blood as Mantis slid his tongue into the former’s mouth, moaning excitedly as he did so. Eli hated to admit that this was having an effect on him, but the coil of arousal in his gut was impossible to ignore. Mantis kissed Eli messily and over-excitedly for a few minutes before breaking away to breathe.  
“F-fuck, Mantis…” Eli gasped, licking the leftover blood off his lips.  
“Hmmm… Did you like it?” Mantis giggled, plopping himself down on Eli’s lap to straddle him. “I think you did. Can’t say I blame you though. Your blood is fucking delicious. I wonder what it would be like to eat your heart…” he mused, savoring the helplessly aroused look on Eli’s face as he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding against the other boy’s erection. He went in for another bloodied kiss, and then stood up, stepping back to admire Eli before using his powers to take their clothes off with ease. He stood now, completely naked, and plopped himself back on Eli’s lap.  
“M-Mantis, god… What’s gotten into you?” Eli muttered as the red-haired boy leaned down to suck and bite hickeys onto his neck.  
“I just missed you is all… And we’re adults now. I know how to make you feel good.” He hummed, sucking hard on Eli’s bobbing Adam’s apple. This pulled a loud moan from the blonde, and Mantis felt Eli’s arousal pressing up against him. “Eli,” he breathed, “I want you to make love to me… I want you to be my first. I need you. I’ve wanted you like this before I even knew what that feeling was. Please.” He whined, rubbing his wetness against the other boy’s length. Eli let out a breathy moan and nodded, earning a sly smile from his friend along with several wet, needy kisses. Mantis let out an excited breath as he positioned Eli’s cock at his entrance before sliding down on him and letting out a long, loud whine of pleasure.  
“Oh god, M-Mantis…” the blonde blurted, completely at a loss for words as he took in the feeling of hot, tight flesh around his cock.  
“Mmmmmm… F-fuck, Eli… That kinda hurt.” Mantis gasped, looking down. “Oh wow! There IS blood the first time! Look, Eli! You really did pop my cherry!” he giggled, reaching around and untying his lover’s hands so Eli could finally touch him. The latter eagerly reached forward and pulled Mantis close, kissing the red-haired boy passionately. He could still taste some of his blood on Mantis’ mouth, and that only fueled the flame of arousal in his belly. Suddenly, Mantis pulled away and began to bounce up and down on Eli’s cock, surprising the blonde and making him cry out in ecstasy.  
“Oh god! M-Mantis! Fuck! You feel so f-fucking good…” He whimpered.  
“You’re so big, Eli… You’re hitting all the right spots…”  
“Jesus, I’m not gonna last much longer. It feels too g-good…”  
“Alright then. Cum. I want you to cum inside me. Don’t hold back!” Mantis insisted, raking his nails down Eli’s back and drawing more blood as he kept riding him. A few more choked moans and gasps of arousal later, Eli came hard. Mantis followed suit quickly, getting off on the warm gushing sensation as Eli emptied himself into the other boy. The latter collapsed against his lover, and the two took several moments to catch their breath.  
“F-fuck… Mantis… That was one hell of a reunion present…”  
“I’m glad you liked it!” Mantis giggled, “But I’m afraid to tell you I’ve been very naughty. You see, this place you’re tied up in is the basement of where you’re training. Someone’s probably going to come down and investigate very soon, so I should really be going. You know how I hate to be tied down.” The red-haired boy smirked devilishly, leaning in and kissing Eli intensely one last time before standing up and putting his clothes back on.  
“You bastard!” Eli shouted, realization dawning on him, “You tricked me!”  
“Well it wouldn’t have been any fun if I didn’t! Looks like I’ve got to go. Someone’s coming. Don’t be a stranger! Love you, darling! Bye!” Mantis grinned before vanishing completely. As Eli heard the footsteps of one of his higher ups approaching the room, he knew he’d have to make up some bogus story about being attacked to avoid being punished. Mantis would pay for this, he’d make sure of it. Who knew? Maybe Eli would tie HIM up and force him to taste his own blood.  
Actually, that didn’t sound too bad at all…


End file.
